Help:Preferences
Clean City lets users set some preferences. See MetaWikipedia:Help:Preferences for details. See also . The following help is not yet complete. User data Your ID, password and optionally an e-mail address. Real name Provide your username here. Your e-mail You may optionally register your e-mail address (it will not be shown publicly on the site). This will enable you to reset your password by clicking the "Mail me a new password" box on the screen, if you forget it. Additionally, it will enable other registered users to send e-mail to you from the "E-mail this user" link on your user page unless you've checked the disable box (see below). *'Disable e-mail from other users': If you check this, users will not be able to send you e-mail by way of the "E-mail this user" feature. Your nickname Although your username is not necessarily your real name and could therefore be called a nickname, the term "nickname" is used here for a name you may optionally specify, different from your username, for when you with ~~~ or ~~~~. (If you use the edit toolbar for signing, remember that it gives two dashes before the four tildes.) There is even more versatility. You can use any text as your nickname. Please note however, that: *using another nickname than your username is confusing (the page history shows your username, not your nickname) *if you show your username as an image, or with letters replaced by special characters, even if the name is still readable, searching a talk page for your username will fail *excessive signatures may clutter talk pages *drawing excessive attention to yourself may create the impression that you find yourself more important than other people = Raw signatures (without automatic link) = If this checkbox is unchecked, then * The software enters "" in front of, and "" after your nickname text. * Any characters in your nickname that would otherwise constitute or are escaped as HTML character entities. A nickname of "]] | Talk" will thus produce a signature of "[[User:Name| | Talk", which is probably not what you want. If "Raw signatures" is checked, then *Nothing is added to the text that you specify. What you specify is what is used between the two dashes and the timestamp. *Wiki markup and are not escaped, allowing you to include s, font tags, s, and s in your signature. = Invalid raw signatures = You may find the following message displayed in your user preferences: :Invalid raw signature; check HTML tags. This means you are using invalid HTML markup on your signature. Some possible causes with their corresponding solutions: *Unclosed tags :If you are opening a tag without the corresponding closing tag (for instance: Example), you should close the tag (for instance: Example). It's also a good idea to put the tags outside the link if possible (for instance: Example). *Mismatched or incorrectly nested tags :If the tags are mismatched (for instance: hi), fix them (for instance: hi). *Unquoted attributes :It's also recommended to use quotes on all attributes (for instance, use instead of ). *Unclosed entities :If you have a HTML entity which is lacking the final ;, you need to add it; if you have a bare &, it must be replaced by & (a bare & is always a mistake in either HTML or wikicode). *Unescaped special characters :If you are using one of &, <, or >, and want it shown as text, it must be escaped as &, <, or >, respectively. =Using images and templates in signatures = Note that changes in the images and are retroactive, which on one hand may be confusing, but on the other hand, to rectify annoying signatures, may be convenient. To avoid retroactivity, use a new image or template name. Do not create a signature template in the article or template instead use a subpage of your own userpage such as sig, and link it with " ". Interface language One can specify an interface language. It shows the default messages, not those in the MediaWiki namespace. Note that some contain internal links, with the name of a page in the interface language project but without the corresponding prefix; therefore these links in general do not work, unless redirects are made. Password To change your password, enter your old password, the new password, and the new password a second time. (If you're merely changing the other preferences, you do not need to enter your password.) * Remember password across sessions. Enabling this feature will place an HTTP cookie in your browser's cache, which will allow MediaWiki to recognize you each time you visit the page. You will not have to log in each time you visit. If you want to use remember my password you have to change your password if it was generated by Mediawiki and emailed to you. This is a security feature but very often causes trouble for new users. Skin The look of the pages. Clean City so far has been optimised for the Monobook skin only. Files ''-- to do --'' Date format ''-- to do --'' Time zone ''-- to do --'' Editing ''-- to do --'' Recent changes and stub display ''-- to do --'' Search settings ''-- to do --'' Misc settings ''-- to do --'' Preferences